User blog:Rocketlauncher22/Night Murder (by Rocketlauncher22)
How about a game of Night Murder? 10 Players. 8 Humans. 2 Murderers. Rules Here are the Rules. Humans: The aim for the humans is to find an exit. They can exit by The gates or the trapdoor. In order to escape via the gates, the humans must find all 6 Generators And activate them. This requires a Skill test (intel) in order to activate. The Generators are hidden outside, in the cold. all 6 of them turned on will open the gates. However, you can't escape and activate a Generator at the same time... Escaping via the Trapdoor is alot Harder. The trapdoor is hidden for the first few rounds, but someone with Alot of intel might be able to find it. If a human enters the trapdoor, they will Escape. If someone goes down the trapdoor, however, the mine will cave in once they leave. That's right, only one person can escape via Trapdoor. so get to turning on those Generators! Also, There are rumors going around about a Special way to leave... Killers: gg, you got picked as a Monster. Have fun with a Special Perk! The killers must murder all humans. There are 2 ways to do this: Murder and Offering. You can murder someone at any time you want, if you are next to them. Just attack them, and they will be down, if they have no escape method. but this won't get you any bonuses! let me tell you about a better way... Offering is when you Get hold of a Human, and bring them to an Offer point at the corners of the map. They will be locked in with a few chains, and Will have a hard time escaping. Beware, they can escape from you if they have a weapon, or just with their Bare hands! if you Offered them, they can still escape if someone else comes for them, but if they die, You get another Perk. Offerings Stage 1: The player can attempt to escape, but have a low chance of doing so. Stage 2: The player must struggle to keep themself from dying. Stage 3: The victim is overpowered, and Dies. Players can be Rescued from the Chains by other players in the First and Second stage. if they are Chained a second time, they automatically Advance to the next Stage. If they are Rescued (or escape) From stage one, they advance to Stage 2 if they get Chained again. If they are Rescued From stage two, And get Chained again, they automatically die (Stage 3). Injuries There are 3 Types of injuries. Minor: Hp At 99 - 60 you are only a bit scathed. Movement is slowed by 5%, but you are still able to interact. Serious: 59 - 25 you can't even stand up. Movement is slowed by 25%. you can interact with ground items, but not table or wall items. Major: 24 - 1 Your vision is blurring. Movement is slowed by 50%. You can't stand up. you can't interact with anything. Items Pocket Knife: Does 10 damage. used to escape from the Monsters if they get hold of you. Knife: Does 20 damage. Use is the same as above. Radio: You can talk to anybody in the game. 3 uses. Hammer: gain +5 Intel. Electric Wires: +1 Intel: 10% Chance to stun Monsters if they attack you. Medkit: Heals 25 HP if self use, Heals 50 HP if used on someone else. Bear trap: Deals 10 damage to whoever steps on it, slows movement by 10%. Toolbox: speeds up Generator repairs. Flashlight: Shine this in the killer's eyes, and they will drop the person they are carrying. Skills Intel: How fast you fix the Generators. Knowledge: How fast you use a Medkit and disarm traps. Stamina: How long you can run for. Other stuff Maps: 100% Done. Story:100% done. Category:Blog posts